guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Siege Turtle
Does anyone know if players can knock these down, or whether only juggernaughts can do it? I think its olny juggernay=ughts, but am not 100% sure :Pretty sure I've seen various knockdowns interrupt turtles, so yes. But it's been a long time since I've done Fort Aspenwood or anywhere else with turtles. --68.142.14.60 14:20, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::Only Jugernaughts can knock them down(At least in Fort apsenwood mission, havent tried in eternal grove). They can be interupted but skills like distracting shot will interupt but not disable it for the 20 seconds.-Sefre 17:18, 29 August 2006 (CDT) The ones in Aspenwood appear to be immune to snares, and the siege turtle attack is actually a skill and not an attack. I have also heard that they are immune to diversion. Has anyone figured out how much hp they have exactly? :Maybe it's because their base speed is already fairly slow, I suspect that Binding Chains and Mind Freeze might work. -- Gordon Ecker 21:55, 11 October 2006 (CDT) I just had one drop a monsterous claw is it worth adding? i added the claw. hHave an ss too if u want proof . Blade_Falcon :Since they drop a kappa shield they probally would drop loot similar to kappas, monsterous claw being one--Sefre 00:28, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Is it me or do they not use Carrier's Defense in Gyala Hatchery and The Eternal Grove. -- Gordon Ecker 21:55, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Another referance? Some demo for the PS3 and the announcer says Flip it over for MASSIVE DAMAGE! I don't remember exactly but it might have been a turtle/turtle like creature. And the juggernaught DO flip over the turtles...maybe they take extra damage then...anyone wanna go check?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 14:17, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :They do seem to take significantly more damage when the Juggernauts flip them onto their sides. -- Gordon Ecker 21:21, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, I was doing frag spike in Fort Aspenwood and a Juggernaut actually made it to the turtle in time to flip it over. I believe Fragility did around the order of 45 or so instead of 21 or 1 (sometimes catch them without Turtle Shell, but normally they have it up and the damage is reduced to 1). Cutsman 13:39, 17 November 2006 (CST) Profession I know, I know, it's from the Factions Prima guide which is considered to be unreliable, but aren't Siege Turtles Rangers? ~'Seef II' 04:06, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Pretend the guide doesn't exist. --Fyren 06:35, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm in Gyala Hatchery right now... "R24" They're rangers.Tain 22:00, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::: I always knew we were bretheren! Arshay Duskbrow 01:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) July 17th (Tuesday) Update.. Sigh.. I just edited the site with the new update.. Great... The Luxons primary advantage was 3/4ths damage to casters with Siege Turtle.. Now we're really screwed.. --Crimson Remnants - PWN3D! 21:24, 17 July 2007 (CDT) cracked armor in FA? lol eh? Farmerfez 00:54, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :He means that it would never happen. Though CA is much easier to inflict then when it first came out. 123.100.119.61 01:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Nerfed siege attack? Just noticed the turtle's area dmg attack was reduced from 250 to 80 damage. Any idea when this happened?Venti 20:57, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I just went to Fort Aspenwood to check it and it still does the same amount of damage as always.Screenie. ***EAGLEMUT*** 21:54, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm I don't know about this. A review of the template since October of 2006 states "Enemies within the blast area take 250 damage". The official Guild Wars wiki confirms this with "Enemies within the blast area take 250 damage." There is no mention of 80 damage anywhere. I have reverted edits until a support ticket is resolved confirming the change.Venti 22:20, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::I changed the descriptions back to saying 80 because that's what they say. If the actual damage is different, that should be noted as an anomaly. —Dr Ishmael 22:58, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::::This is weird.I'll do some more testing tomorrow,too tired now. ***EAGLEMUT*** 23:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Today I went to Fort Aspenwood and did some real testing...and the skill is still doing same damage,nothing has changed.The description is wrong because it works as always.Screenie1.Screenie2.Screenie3.As you can see from these screens its not just "Target foe takes 250 damage". ***EAGLEMUT*** 03:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then do like I said and note this as an anomaly on the skill. The template documents the description exactly as it appears in-game, which says 80. —Dr Ishmael 03:50, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Nerfed my rear end, that thing just got a lot more powerful. Takes several interupts now and it removes enchantments! That's insane, it makes it much easier for the Luxons, and pretty well nullifies bonding. Luke Danger 20:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :That conversation took place 5 months ago dude --Gimmethegepgun 20:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::And countering bonders is exactly the reason they added enchantment removal. —Dr Ishmael 04:15, 15 December 2008 (UTC)